Four Words
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: OneShot. Stacy's leaving the WWE, what does this mean for her relationship with Randy? RKOxLegs, please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars.

* * *

Stacy glanced around the room and took in every last detail. It was her leaving party, and even though she knew that it was the right choice to go, she was having trouble saying goodbye. She kept telling herself that it was for the best and that her move into acting would pay off, but in the back of her mind she knew there was no guarantee that she was going to be successful as an actress. However, acting was her true passion, and she was willing to give up her wrestling career for it. There was one thing – or rather, one person – she wasn't willing to give up though.

She had been dating Randy since their relationship angle. Although on screen the relationship had ended, they had continued to date in real life. It had been a while now, and everything was almost perfect. Sure, they had arguments from time to time, but which couples don't? Randy treated Stacy like a princess. He might've portrayed an arrogant dick on TV, but with Stacy he acted like a true gentleman. He bought her gifts, he opened the door for her and always made sure that her needs came first, he was the perfect boyfriend. Lately though, Stacy had been having her doubts. Not about the relationship, but about him. Ever since she announced that she was leaving the WWE, she had noticed that he was being a lot quieter, and acting a lot more nervous. She had seen these qualities before in past boyfriends… right before they dumped her. Stacy knew that the inevitable was going to happen, that he was going to end their relationship. She knew what he would say – that with him being on the road most of the time and her being away from home as well, they were simply not going to have time to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She was just waiting for him to say the dreaded four words – "we need to talk."

"Stacy, I can't believe you're really leaving us!" her best friend and former tag team partner Torrie Wilson said, putting an arm around the tall blonde's shoulder.

"I know, but it's for the best." Stacy replied, wishing she believed the words she spoke. "Besides, I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better!" Torrie smiled. "Or I'll hunt you down like a crazy stalker fan."

Stacy giggled and felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the piercing blue eyes that made her melt every time she looked into them.

"Torrie, could I steal Stacy from you for a sec?" he asked the former Playboy model politely, before turning to his girlfriend. "We need to talk."

Stacy felt her heart skip a beat. "Yeah sure." She answered, as if she had no suspicions.

She followed the third generation superstar into the garden, where there was no one to listen. She loved this garden. It was full of beautiful flowers of all different colours, and a willow tree that was swaying very slightly in the light breeze. Small white lights twinkled along the fences and the garden path, matching the stars that glistened in the clear night sky above their heads. Stacy wondered how she could have her heartbroken in such beautiful surroundings.

"Stacy," Randy began, not looking at her. "We've been together for a while now, and I've had the time of my life, being with you. But when you told me that you were leaving, I started thinking a lot about our future, and I've had to make a decision."

He paused, nervousness taking him over slightly. Stacy placed her hand on his arm, like she always did when he was nervous or upset, and spoke. "Whatever you've decided, I'll understand." She wanted this to be quick and painless, she wasn't sure she could handle it if he dragged it out for too long.

Randy took a deep breath. He turned to face Stacy. "You know I love you, right? And I know that you love me too, so before you leave, I have a really important question that I need to ask you."

A million thoughts ran through Stacy's mind in a space of five seconds. What did he need to ask her? Whether she wanted to stay with him or not? Whether she wanted to end the relationship? Whether she wanted him to end it? Then she saw his hand go into the inside pocket of his jacket, and produce a small, black, velvet-covered box. Stacy, completely stunned, was speechless. Randy got down on one knee, and opened the box to reveal a stunning silver ring with a huge diamond, which Stacy thought must have cost hundreds if not thousands of dollars.

"Stacy Ann-Marie Keibler," Randy was looking up at his beautiful girlfriend with full sincerity in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
